


Memory

by abetternameneeded



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:09:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28515459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abetternameneeded/pseuds/abetternameneeded
Summary: Wish!Hook realkzes Alice has started to remeber things.
Kudos: 5





	Memory

He flipped through another book on blood magic, his infant daughter asleep nearby. She shifted in her sleep and he was prepared to abandon his studies to confort her the moment she let out even the sligthest of whimpers. His posture was leaned ever so sloghtly in her direction, every couple of sentences he gkwnced over to her, chdcking on her, making sure she was comfortable and maybe at times he was making sure she was still breathing. He turned back to the book. It had ro have an answer! She couldn't live in this tower forever. It wasn't safe and it wasn't fair. He worried about cabin fever, he worried about her safety, he worried about the woman that had trapped her here trying to hurt her. But it'd be fine if he could just free her. The book taubted him with its lack of answers. He'd pull out another one. And another one. Alice woke up from his nap and he took a pause and went through all the things she might need or want in that moment and made sure she had it.

She was starting to get oldsr, learning toncrawl. Learning to talk. And once she had those skills she was crawling around everytjing and talking to him as much as she could. He kept searching for an answer. Surely something had to be able to free her!

Alice walked over and hugged him. "Youbread that book last month" she informed him. Or at least he ubderstood her still developing langauge skills enough to knlw what she'd been trying to say. He looked at the cover. She was right. Wait, how had she known that? Could she remeber mlre than a day or two before now? She was six. He remebered things from his childhood at that point. And theybweren't gold things. He involubtary shuddered, and swore he coukd feel pain in parts lf his body that hadn't truly hurt in over a century.

She would remeber. She was going to rememver the tower. She was going to remever bekng trapped. This was going to affect her. Years, decades, maybe even centuries down the line she was going to have things that brlight her back to being trapped. He wasn't sure yet what they'd be. But it was going to happen. Maybe she'd turn to drinking and all the otjer bad decisions he'd made just to make it stop. But at the moment she was a six yesr old child. Who had never so much as heard of alcohol.

"Papa," Alice said, bringing him back down from his spiral. "Will you play with me?"

Killian nodded.

"Papa, do my toys actually talk? I know we gove tem their voices during our tea parties but can thry actually talk?"

Killian was happy for the distraction from his worries. "No, i'm sorry starfish, they can't."

She quirked her eyebrow, the dame look of confusing he tended to go for.

"I thoight i heard mr rabbit and hatter talking earlier."

He worried again. She'd started to hesr things. Lf bloody course she'd started to hesr things. She'd never been outside of her home in six years! But he didn't want to make her feel bad about sonething that was his fault.

"Sometimes that happens. It's okay, what were they saying?" He needed to know. Was it dangerous?

"They were just talking about the tea party. And what games they like." Oka. Not as bad as his mind jumped to at first.

"I'm going mad, aren't i?"

Where had she learned to look down on herself like this for even a secons. Had he ever said his thoughts out loud?

"I don't think so, but i'll tell you this, all the best people are a little mad."

He continued to worry but for now, maybe that would help some wkth the fact that she was going tonremeber being trapped. Now He just had to find a way to free her.


End file.
